Sayge's Fortunes
After Sayge tells your fortune, you will receive a buff depending on the answers you gave. Guide to Answering Sayge Here is a chart of the buffs with answers you need to give to get them. NOTE: Upon entering TK raid instance this buff disappeared for me and some others. Be warned it may do it for others, but more testing is needed. Tested in SSC - Buff vanishes non entry. Seems like a non-raid buff. Possibly works for PVP. (Buff also vanishes when entering ICC.) Here are the results based on the following answers: 1. "Slay the Man" (+Damage, +Magic Resist, or +Armor) :1. +1 to 10% Damage - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Damage ::1st: Slay the Man ::2nd: Execute your friend painfully :2. +25 All Resistances - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Resistance ::1st: Slay the Man ::2nd: Execute your friend painlessly :3. +10% Armor - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Armor ::1st: Slay the Man ::2nd: Let your friend go 2. "Turn him over to liege" (+Spirit, +Intellect, or +Magic Resist) :1. +10% Spirit - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Spirit ::1st: Turn him over to liege ::2nd: Confront the diplomat :2. +10% Intellect - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Intelligence ::1st: Turn him over to liege ::2nd: Show not so quiet defiance :3. +25 All Resistances - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Resistance ::1st: Turn him over to liege ::2nd: Remain quiet 3. "Confiscate the corn" (+Stamina, +Strength, or +Agility) :1. +10% Stamina - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Stamina ::1st: Confiscate the corn ::2nd: Speak against your brother openly :2. +10% Strength - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Strength ::1st: Confiscate the corn ::2nd: Help your brother in :3. +10% Agility - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Agility ::1st: Confiscate the Corn ::2nd: Keep your brother out without letting him know 4. "Let him go and have the corn" (+Intellect, +Spirit, or +Armor) :1. +10% Intellect - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Intelligence ::1st: Let him go and have the corn ::2nd: Take credit, keep gold :2. +10% Spirit - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Spirit ::1st: Let him go and have the corn ::2nd: Take credit, share the gold :3. +10% Armor - Sayge's Dark Fortune of Armor ::1st: Let him go and have the corn ::2nd: Let the knight take credit Text of the Fortunes When you answer Sayge's questions and receive the buff, you will receive a fortune item in your inventory with a random saying upon it. Most of these items are for flavor and humor only and can be safely discarded. A few of the items will start a quest if you right click on them. Below is a list of the sayings found on each fortune. If the given item starts a quest, it is noted here as well.http://www.thottbot.com/?s=sayge's%20fortunehttp://www.wowhead.com/?search=Sayge%27s+Fortune * Sayge's Fortune #1: "Never eat beef with a tauren." * Sayge's Fortune #2: "You will find something wonderful tomorrow." * Sayge's Fortune #3: "An enemy from your past will soon become an ally." * Sayge's Fortune #4: "You will be fortunate in everything you put your hands to." * Sayge's Fortune #5: "Someone is speaking well of you." * Sayge's Fortune #6: "Be cautious when landing in unfamiliar territory." * Sayge's Fortune #7: "Avoid taking unnecessary gambles." * Sayge's Fortune #8: "You will receive a fortune." * Sayge's Fortune #9: "Your first love and last love is self-love." * Sayge's Fortune #10: "Rest is a good thing, but boredom is its brother." * Sayge's Fortune #11: "Those with simple tastes are always satisfied with the best." * Sayge's Fortune #12: "Let not the tides of war wash you away." * Sayge's Fortune #13: "You leave your adversaries speechless." * Sayge's Fortune #14: "You have a good eye for spotting hypocrisy." * Sayge's Fortune #15: "One learns most when teaching others." * Sayge's Fortune #16: "The time will soon come for you to make a choice in a pressing matter." * Sayge's Fortune #17: "Never punt a gnome without due cause." * Sayge's Fortune #18: "Accept the next proposition you hear." * Sayge's Fortune #19: "The Forsaken are up to something." * Sayge's Fortune #20: "Many a false step is made by standing still." * Sayge's Fortune #21: "Divine Shields and Hearthstones do not make a hero heroic." * Sayge's Fortune #22: "An answer in blue is always true." * Sayge's Fortune #23: "Your fortune awaits you in Eastvale." ** (This item begins a quest.) , requires level 10 * Sayge's Fortune #24: "Your fortune awaits you inside the Deadmines." ** (This item begins a quest.) , requires level 10 * Sayge's Fortune #25: "Your fortune awaits you inside the Wailing Caverns." ** (This item begins a quest.) , requires level 10 * Sayge's Fortune #26: "Time is nothing; timing is everything." * Sayge's Fortune #27: "Your fortune awaits you outside Palemane Rock." ** (This item begins a quest.) , requires level 10 * Sayge's Fortune #28: "Hunters who specialize in survival are not guaranteed to survive." * Sayge's Fortune #29: "Look out!" Trivia Sayge is an homage to the classic Ultima series of role playing games. In Ultima IV, V, VI and IX, the game began with a meeting with The Gypsy fortune teller, and your answers to her moral dilemmas determined the stats your character would begin with. Patch changes * * References Category:Combat Category:Darkmoon Faire Category:Tips Category:Funny items